M417 SB
The M417 SB is a hybrid Sniper-Assault Rifle introduced in the 2-24-10 Patch. Overview The M417 SB is the DMR variant of the M417 series with higher damage, lower recoil and a sniper scope. This creates a weapon that can provide precise shots on targets beyond that of the average assault rifle's effective range. This gun has very low recoil making it very CQB friendly and it also excels at Tap Firing at medium to long ranges. One unique trait is that the M417 SB has very little damage drop-off, only dropping a few points at ranges. The popularity of this weapon is now "High" due to this weapon being one of the common loot drops from the new Welcome Back Case. TAU Event Variant On the 18th of December a special permanent variant of the M417 SB was available to Combat Arms Players, the M417 TAU SB. This variant was part of a special event in which players could complete various upgrade and scavenging jobs in order to obtain it. Players would receive the M417 TAU for 100 Nanotech Parts in their inbox for a permanent duration. In the upgrade section of the jobs tab, there was a special job which enabled players to upgrade this weapon into a M417 TAU CQB. The requirement was that the player needed to achieve 150 kills with the gun. A further 250 kills with the M417 TAU CQB would allow the player to upgrade it into the M417 TAU Combat. With this gun players could forge the M417 TAU SB. This required that players have this gun, as well as four Nanotech Dossiers, or two Nanotech Dossiers and one Advanced Refiner. Nanotech Dossiers could be acquired by exchanging 2500 Nemexis Nanotechs, obtained in varying amounts from the roulette wheel, in the scavenger section of the Jobs tab. As of the 1/23/14 patch, all the TAU variants of the M417 family are able to be customized in the Gun Emporium. TAU weaps A.png|Recipe A for forging the M417 TAU SB. This recipe does not require any NX. TAU weaps.png|Recipe B for forging the M417 TAU SB. This recipe requires 5000 NX. Variants & Custom Changes Variants= |-| Custom Improvements= Events *The M417 SB was also on sale for 16,900 NX for 90 days during the Rare Assault Rifle sale on the second part of Assault Rifle Month. Trivia *While the M417 SB scope is friendlier at longer ranges than the G36E, its 80 accuracy might not be enough in some encounters. *The M417 SB is the first NX Rare Assault Rifle to feature a high-magnification scope. *The reload animation is fast. The player simply ejects the magazine and pops in another one without pulling the charging handle, resulting in a quick reload. *The M417 SB, along with many other NX Rare weapons, made a return in the Supply Crate MYST-N+. Media M417 SB Draw.gif|Drawing animation of the M417 SB M417 SB Fire.gif|Firing animation of the M417 SB M417 SB Reload.gif|Reloading animation of the M417 SB M417 SB Scope.gif|Scoping animation of the M417 SB M417 SB Sprint.gif|Sprinting animation of the M417 SB M417 SB 1st person.png|M417 SB 1st person view M417 SB.jpg|M417 SB Ingame Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:2010 Category:TAU Category:Reloaded-Rare Category:Classic-1 Gold Star